Apple Bloom, Are You Okay?
by Smitty91
Summary: Set during "On Your Marks." A depressed Apple Bloom struggles with what the future holds for not only herself, but also her friends. Diamond Tiara tries to help, but isn't very successful. Feeling bad that they made their friend feel this way, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo decide to make it up to her by spending the day with her. Will they be successful in cheering up their friend?
1. A Moment with Diamond Tiara

Apple Bloom, Are You Okay?

"She left her pie," Silver Spoon noted with a frown. She turned her head towards the door, just in time to see a hint of red before the door fully closed. She looked over at the pie still sitting on the table near the cooking station that Apple Bloom had been at. Finally, her gaze fell on Diamond Tiara, who was still chewing the sample that Silver Spoon had just offered to her. Taking in a deep breath, she said, "Diamond Tiara, why don't you go see if she's okay?"

Diamond Tiara, however, didn't appear to be listening, because she let out a moan after she finally swallowed her sample. "Mm! Wow, Silver Spoon! This pie you made is amazing."

"Diamond Tiara," Silver Spoon repeated, a little more harshly than she intended. The tone in her voice made the pink filly jump. She jerked her head towards the door. "Why don't you go check and see how Apple Bloom is doing? She seemed pretty down when she left. And besides" – she once again looked over at the forgotten pie – "she forgot her pie."

Diamond Tiara nodded. "Yeah, sure, okay." She wiped her mouth on her hoof, freeing her lips from any crumbs. She backed away from the table, planting her forehooves on the floor. "You guys don't mind cleaning up?" she asked, giving Silver Spoon and Peach Fuzz a quizzical look.

"We'll clean up," Silver Spoon said. "Just check on Apple Bloom and make sure she's alright."

Nodding, Diamond Tiara retrieved the pie and headed towards the front door. She flung it open and made her way outside. She didn't have to look very far for Apple Bloom. The farm filly was just ahead, sitting forlornly on the wooden bridge that passed over a small river. She walked forward, the pie still in her hoof, still hot after being pulled from the oven. The filly's back was to her. She opened her mouth to say something, but realized that, because of the sample of pie she'd eaten, her throat was dry. Taking in a large gulp of air to lubricate her throat, she tried again. "Hey, you forgot your pie." She received no response. Frowning, she asked, "Hey, you okay?"

Apple Bloom lifted a hoof, wiping away a few stray tears before turning her head to look at Diamond Tiara. "Y-yeah . . . I . . . I'm fine . . ." She winced. Her voice cracking had betrayed her. She turned around fully, now completely facing Diamond Tiara. "What do ya want?"

"You forgot your pie," Diamond Tiara repeated, walking forward and stopping in front of Apple Bloom. She held it out. "Here."

Apple Bloom sighed as she took her pie and set it down. She sat down on her haunches and turned away, looking down into the water below her. She sniffled and reached up a hoof to rub at her runny nose.

Diamond Tiara looked around. "Where are your two bookends?" She didn't see any sign of Sweetie Belle or Scootaloo.

Apple Bloom sighed once again. She looked over at Diamond Tiara. "Gone." Her voice shuddered as she spoke.

A puzzled look crossed over Diamond Tiara's features, and she cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Gone?"

Without saying a word, Apple Bloom nodded her head, still staring at the water.

Diamond Tiara walked closer to Apple Bloom and sat down beside her. "What do you mean gone?"

"They just . . ." Apple Bloom swallowed a lump in her throat, feeling her eyes starting to tear up. "They decided they didn't want to hang out anymore, wanted to try their own things."

"Oh. So what are they doing now?"

"Sweetie Belle's trying crocheting and Scootaloo is trying bungee jumping."

"What are you trying?"

"Nothing, yet."

"You mean you haven't found anything you like?"

Apple Bloom shook her head. "Nope."

"What about badminton?"

"Tried it."

"Ballet?"

"Tried it."

"Soccer."

"Tried it."

"Archery."

"Tried it."

"Selling lemonade?"

"Tried it."

Diamond Tiara thought hard. "Making grape juice?"

"Tried it."

"What about bird watching?"

"Tried it."

"You mean you've tried all of those––"

"And Ah didn't like any of 'em," Apple Bloom said, interrupting Diamond Tiara's question. She scowled at the ground below. "Ah wish Ah'd never gotten my cutie mark!" At this, she turned and glared heavily at the shield emblazoned on her rump.

Diamond Tiara's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"Ah . . . Ah had a nightmare once about me and the Crusaders gettin' our cutie marks." She shuddered as the dream briefly flashed through her mind. "Ah got mah cutie mark, but Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo booted me out of mah clubhouse, sayin' that Ah couldn't be a Cutie Mark Crusader if Ah already had a cutie mark. After mah cutie mark went away, it turned out that Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo got their cutie marks, and suddenly they didn't wanna hang out anymore, said that they had to do other stuff." She sniffled, tears welling up in her eyes. She lifted a hoof to wipe them away. "So, ya wanna know what Ah learned today?"

Diamond Tiara shook her head and suddenly found Apple Bloom sneering at her face to face.

"Ah learned that growing up sucks!" the farm filly bellowed through gnashed teeth. Scowling, she lifted a hoof and swatted at the water below, sending water droplets flying onto the grass just beyond them. She lowered her head between her hooves. More tears trailed down her face, but she made no attempt to wipe them away. "Ah . . . Ah don't wanna grow up. . . ."

Once it was clear that Apple Bloom wasn't going to speak again, Diamond Tiara spoke up. "I remember how relieved I was when I got my cutie mark. I was so happy to get it because it finally meant that my mom wouldn't be bothering me about not having one."

Apple Bloom raised her head and looked over at Diamond Tiara. "Ah always wondered why y'all were such a jerk. It was 'cause o' yer mama, wa'n't it?"

Diamond Tiara's tail curled around her hooves, her gaze lowering. "Kind of." She rubbed her left forehoof with her right. "My mom had drilled it into my head that anypony who wasn't as rich as us or who didn't have a cutie mark wasn't meant to be associated with. That's why I was so happy when I got my cutie mark. But even then, after I got it, I still wasn't happy."

"Ah didn't mean to show ya up at yer cute-ceanera, Diamond Tiara, honest." She placed a comforting hoof on Diamond Tiara's shoulder.

Diamond Tiara shook her head. "It's not that. I wasn't happy because I had no idea what I was supposed to be doing with my cutie mark or who I was supposed to be." Turning towards her former nemesis, she gave Apple Bloom a grateful smile. "Thanks to you and your friends, I'm happier now. Thank you."

"Speaking of which, how is your mom doing?"

"She's doing better. Things have really turned around for me since I stopped being a bully."

Apple Bloom sighed."Yeah, you looked like you were having fun in there, much more than I was."

"Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo will be back," Diamond Tiara encouraged.

Apple Bloom shook her head. "Ya don't understand. Me and them have been by each other's side ever since we met. They're like sisters to me." Her body quivered as a sob escaped her. "But ever since we got our cutie marks, we've been drifting apart, and today was finally the day where it seems mah nightmare is finally startin' to come true. For all Ah know, this could mean goodbye for me and mah friends."

Diamond Tiara got in Apple Bloom's face, causing their noses to touch as she sneered. "Oh, I don't understand, do I?" she growled. "Imagine having to win some election to make your mother proud of you, only to lose said election, lose your best friend, and then be publicly berated by your mother! Then go home and be told that you're a worthless piece of garbage just because you didn't win some stupid election!" Her expression softened and she backed off, sitting on her rump, her two-tone tail curling around her hooves. She looked away as she sighed. "Of course, she was drunk at the time. Still, it hurt all the same."

"Ah didn't know yer mama was a drinker," Apple Bloom spoke up.

"Like I said, she's getting better." Her gaze stayed aimed at the river. "I lost everything that day. Walking around town with nopony to talk to, nopony that cared." She shook her head as tears filled her eyes. "One of the worst feelings in the world."

Apple Bloom remembered that day vividly. They had tailed Diamond Tiara, watching as she walked all by her lonesome throughout Ponyville. It was at this point that reality had walloped Apple Bloom upside the head. She realized that outside of Silver Spoon, Diamond Tiara didn't really have any other friends to hang out with.

"And then," Diamond Tiara continued, "all of my past mistakes, everything that I had put you and your friends and everypony else through, started coming back to me." She cringed. "They wouldn't leave me alone. I couldn't get them out of my head. They kept bothering me. I couldn't eat. I couldn't sleep. I felt so guilty and ashamed of myself that I tried killing myself."

Apple Bloom rolled her eyes. "Tiara, Ah already forgave ya. Ya don't need to make up stuff to make me feel sorry for you."

"No, I'm serious!"

Apple Bloom blinked, completely taken aback by this revelation. "Oh, my . . . oh, my Celestia, you're serious?"

Diamond Tiara ignored her. "I grabbed a knife and was preparing to slit my throat in my bedroom, but Randolph came in, asked me if everything was okay. I said I didn't want to be bothered. Then, the next day, when you three invited me over to your clubhouse, I was planning on going home to kill myself." Her eyes met Apple Bloom's and, once again, a grateful smile crossed her face. "Thanks to you, I'm still alive. So, given all of that, I know what you're going through. Don't worry. If they're like Silver Spoon, they'll come back."

Apple Bloom shook her head. "No, they won't. They're off doing their own things." Her body shook, an early warning sign that she was starting to allow her full emotions take her completely. "And Ah . .. Ah . . . Ah'm so scar-ar-ared!" And suddenly, she was throwing herself at Diamond Tiara, burying her face in her former rival's chest as she bawled her eyes out.

Diamond Tiara stiffened at first, completely taken aback by Apple Bloom actually physically touching her, but seeing the despondent look on the farm filly's face, she couldn't help but embrace Apple Bloom tightly. When she wrapped her hooves around Apple Bloom, she noticed that Apple Bloom's grip on her grew tighter. There was no telling how much mucus and tears were staining her coat right now, but, honestly, at the moment, Diamond Tiara could care less. She rested her head against Apple Bloom's head. She could feel Apple Bloom's back heaving up and down as the farm filly sobbed, stopping every now and then to sniffle.

"Ah don't wanna grow up," Apple Bloom said. "Ah wish Ah'd never gotten mah cutie mark. Ah wish Ah could go back in time to before Ah got it." She shook her head.

Diamond Tiara was at a complete loss as to what to do. Her entire body trembled. The only thing she could think to do was to keep a tight embrace on Apple Bloom as the two of them rocked back and forth, Apple Bloom's tears seeming to be unending. Apple Bloom's entire body was trembling due to her sobbing, and all Diamond Tiara could do was wait for it to be over.

Slowly, Apple Bloom's crying became less loud and her body stopped quivering. Only quiet sobs and sniffles escaped her. Still, the two friends remained intertwined in a tight hug. Diamond Tiara's chin remained on Apple Bloom's crown, scrunching up her signature pink bow. At this point, Diamond Tiara hardly doubted that Apple Bloom cared.

After several seconds of feeling Apple Bloom's body shaking as she tried to compose herself, the two finally pulled away from each other. Apple Bloom wiped her eyes, her nose still running. She lifted a hoof, using it to wipe her nose. She tensed up when Diamond Tiara suddenly leaned forward and nuzzled her affectionately. Once the shock of this had worn off, she smiled and wrapped a warm hoof around her and pulled her close. She had to admit that it felt good feeling the warmth of their two bodies being so tightly pressed together.

For the second time, the two pulled away.

"Are you going to be okay?" Diamond Tiara asked.

"Ah . . . Ah think so," Apple Bloom replied.

"Do you want to hang out until Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle get back? I'm sure we could find something you'd like if we worked together." To her disappointment, Apple Bloom shook her head.

"Thanks, but Ah think Ah'm just gonna hang out at Sweet Apple Acres until they get back."

Diamond Tiara's ears drooped. "Oh, okay, then. Well, enjoy your pie."

Apple Bloom looked down, realizing that she had completely forgotten about the baked pie. Picking it up, she extended it towards Diamond Tiara. She smiled. "You wanna share it?"

Diamond Tiara grinned. "I was hoping you'd ask me that. I didn't eat lunch, so I'd love to."

Despite her earlier insistence that she be left alone, Apple Bloom didn't object to Diamond Tiara following her home like a little lost puppy. The two of them talked up a storm about their past mistakes and laughing about it afterwards. It was still amazing to them how well they got along. Once they'd put their differences aside, they got along like sisters.

Upon reaching Apple Bloom's home, they grabbed a couple of forks from a drawer in the kitchen, then made their way back outside, heading towards her clubhouse. In spite of the fact that she'd been in here once before, Diamond Tiara was still surprised at how roomy the treehouse was. The two of them sat in the center of the room, the pie between them, continuing to talk about whatever came to mind as they fed each other pie, and laughing when they accidentally missed and ended up getting pie all over their muzzles. It warmed Diamond Tiara's heart seeing Apple Bloom in such a good mood and laughing.

The pie was quickly devoured by the two ravenous fillies. They stayed still for a moment, too full to do anything else besides let their food properly digest before they moved again.

"Well," Diamond Tiara said, getting to her hooves and stretching, "I probably should be going. I don't want Silver Spoon worrying about me."

Reluctantly, Apple Bloom nodded and watched Diamond Tiara leave. As she realized that she was yet again alone, a tear fell from her eye. Her lip quivered, but she quickly wiped away any retreating tears from her tear ducts. Maybe getting some sleep would help her. She looked around the room. There was a comfy-looking couch pushed up against one of the walls. She was instantly drawn to it.

Climbing on top of it, she rested her head on one of the small pillows and sighed in content, relishing in how unbelievably soft it felt. But, something was missing. She needed a blanket. She retrieved one from the closet not far from the couch and proceeded to take a nap.

 _Apple Bloom sat in the Cutie Mark Crusaders clubhouse, overlooking the various tasks she and the girls had done over the years to earn their cutie marks. She suddenly jumped when she heard the front door slam open and she turned to see Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo beaming at her. They ran over to her and gave her a hug, squeezing the life out of her. "Uh . . . guys, what's goin' on?"_

 _Pulling away, Sweetie reached into her saddlebags and pulled out a roll of parchment. It rolled out as she held it in her mouth. She held it in her magic so she could speak. "I just got accepted into Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns! Isn't that great?! I'm going to magic school!" With her eyes closed and a huge grin on her face, she hopped up and down._

" _And I just got accepted into a sports camp," Scootaloo said excitedly. "This is finally my chance to hone my scootering skills! Whoo-hoo!" Along with Sweetie Belle, she began hopping up and down._

 _Apple Bloom's eyes widened. "What?! B-but we're the Cutie Mark Crusaders! We're supposed to do everything together!"_

 _Scootaloo rolled her eyes. "Come on, Apple Bloom, grow up!"_

 _Apple Bloom got in her face, scowling. "What if Ah don't wanna grow up?!"_

" _Jeez, what's with you?" Sweetie Belle asked. "You make it sound like we're sisters or something."_

" _We are!" Apple Bloom argued._

 _Scootaloo sputtered her lips. "As if. You can stay in this stupid clubhouse all you want to, but we're off to get on with our lives. Come on, Sweetie Belle." With her nose in the air, she led the unicorn out of the clubhouse._

 _Apple Bloom watched them go, sniffling as a stray tear ran down her cheek. She finally collapsed onto the floor, beginning to sob. Suddenly, she heard a voice:_

" _Nice to see you again, Apple Bloom."_

" _Wha . . .?" Apple Bloom stopped crying long enough to look up to see Princess Luna descending into the clubhouse, going through the roof as if it were nothing. She landed in front of Apple Bloom, smiling down warmly at her. Apple Bloom scampered to her hooves and nuzzled against Luna's chest. Luna placed a comforting hoof on her back, rubbing gently._

" _It's all right, Apple Bloom," Luna said gently._

" _No, it's not," Apple Bloom wailed, pulling her face away from Luna's chest, revealing tears streaming down her face. "Ever since Ah got my cutie mark, things have been falling apart!" She once again scowled at her cutie mark. "Stupid cutie mark! Ah wish Ah'd never gotten it! If Ah'd known getting it would lead to all this, Ah wouldn't have been so eager to get it!" She once again collapsed onto the floor, covering her head with her hooves, her eyes squeezed shut. Her body quivered, a sob escaping her. "Ah never wished for this to happen."_

 _Luna gave her a sympathetic look. "I know what you're going through, Apple Bloom."_

 _Apple Bloom gave the princess a quizzical look. "H-how could you?"_

" _Remember, I was banished to the moon for a thousand years." A scowl came over her face. "I know that feeling of loneliness better than anypony. Even when I returned, I found that I had a hard time fitting in with other ponies. Surely you remember the disaster that was my first Nightmare Night."_

 _Apple Bloom nodded her head._

" _But it is not just me who understands what you're going through, Apple Bloom," Luna said. She reached down with a wing, dragging Apple Bloom into an embrace. "Everypony has to go through this, Apple Bloom. Even your sister and her friends. Nopony wants to, but it is something that we all must face, the pains of growing up."_

 _An idea suddenly struck Apple Bloom."Wait! You're a princess. Isn't there something you could do? You could take me back in time before I ever got my cutie mark and––"_

 _Luna shook her head. "There is nothing I can do, Apple Bloom."_

 _Apple Bloom's face fell._

" _It pains me beyond belief to say this," Luna went on, "but as much as you want you and your friends to stick together, I'm afraid that isn't a possibility. You and your friends will eventually go your separate ways. Sweetie Belle will go on to advance her magic. Scootaloo will go on to pursue a career as an entertainer with her scooter. And you will find something to pursue a career in as well."_

" _What?!" Apple Bloom wailed. "No!" Her legs gave way and she lied down on the floor, shaking as she sobbed again._

 _Luna reached down and gently stroked Apple Bloom with the tip of a wing. "There, there. You can still stay in touch through letters."_

 _Apple Bloom shook her head. "That's not enough! Mah's family's falling apart!"_

 _Luna smiled sweetly. "I know you think very highly of Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, and I know they think very highly of you."_

" _They must not since they just up and abandoned me."_

" _Apple Bloom, they merely wanted to pursue their own interests. Isn't there something that you've always wanted to do?"_

" _Not without my sisters."_

 _Luna's smile widened. "Like I said, there is nothing I can do. This is a matter that you must face with them, not with me."_

" _You mean yo can't do anything to help?"_

" _No. Talk to them. Maybe they feel the same way."_

 _Apple Bloom snorted. "I doubt that."_

" _They should be on their way back by now. I'll leave you to it." With that, she flew up, the tip of her horn glowing a bright white, and the dream around Apple Bloom began dissolving, swirling around in a myriad of colors._

Suddenly, Apple Bloom found herself awake. "Luna?!" She sat up and looked around, throwing the blanket halfway off her body. There was no sign of the princess and as this realization hit her, Apple Bloom realized that she was alone once again. Sighing dejectedly, she got up and walked to the center of the room, plopping down her rump to look over the various activities she and her friends had done over the years. She growled and stomped her hoof before she began crying, her teardrops falling onto the multitude of papers that surrounded her, each one of them with a different activity that had a red X on it. She was so overtaken with her crying that she barely heard the door creak open. Wiping her eyes, she turned her head towards the door, letting out a dejected, "Oh, hello, girls. Have fun purusing your own interests?" She scowled.

Scootaloo gave her friend a bewildered expression. "Apple Bloom? What are you doing sitting alone in the dark?"

Sweetie Belle nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we thought you'd be out looking for things you like to do." Both she and Scootaloo smiled.

The scowl didn't leave Apple Bloom's face. She let out a mocking laugh. "Oh, ho, ho, I did. I looked all over town. I looked. And I looked. And I looked. And do you know what I found?" As Sweetie and Scootaloo shook their heads, she got in their faces and yelled, "Nothing!" before flipping open the pall, suddenly coating the entire room in light, revealing the floor completely covered in sheets of paper.

After their eyes adjusted to the sudden change in lighting, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle stood and stared, shocked at just the amount of papers there were. Not only were there papers all over the floor, but there were papers pinned up on all the walls, and there were even a good amount of them pinned up on the ceiling!

Stepping forward with Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo asked, "You tried every one of these?"

Apple Bloom nodded with a sour expression. "And each one just made me feel more alone than the next. Ah don't see how Ah'm supposed to be happy now that we're not hangin' out anymore." She sneered down at the floor, only bringing her eyes up to meet her friends' gazes when Scootaloo spoke up.

"Wait, I never said that. I can't believe you thought we didn't want to hang out anymore."

Apple Bloom felt a lump form in her throat, and she quickly turned away. She sniffled, more tears being added to the puddle beneath her, her body shaking. She heard hoofbeats, but didn't look up. Suddenly, she felt two pairs of forehooves being wrapped around her. She felt somepony – she wasn't sure who – rest their head against their back.

"We're sorry, Apple Bloom," Sweetie Belle said, gently rubbing Apple Bloom's back. "We didn't mean to make you feel that way, honest. Right, Scootaloo?"

Scootaloo nodded her head. "Totally. I just meant that––"

"Oh, Ah know what you meant," Apple Bloom said. The heat in her voice was hard to detect due to her crying. "Y'all pretty much said you wanted to stop bein' sisters and wanted to break up our friendship."

"What?!" The very idea sounded horrifying to Scootaloo. "No!"

Apple Bloom sighed. "Ah just wish Ah could go back in time before Ah got mah cutie mark, that way Ah wouldn't be feelin' so scared about growin' up, about what's gonna happen when we get older."

"You think you're the only one that's scared?" Sweetie Belle spoke up. "Apple Bloom, believe me, I'm scared too." Tears brimmed her eyes. "I don't want to stop being friends or hanging out just because we get older."

"But it's bound to happen," Apple Bloom said, sniffling. She pointed at Sweetie Belle. "Y'all will probably go to Canterlot to that fancy magic school Twilight went to." She pointed at Scootaloo. "And y'all will probably go off to play sports."

Sweetie Belle shook her head. "Just because I'm a unicorn doesn't mean I have to go to magic school. Ponyville's my home. I wouldn't want to live anywhere else. Besides, I can always take lessons from Twilight if I want to make advancements in my magic." She leaned forward and nuzzled Apple Bloom. "I wouldn't dream of ever splitting up with you girls. I love you two too much."

Scootaloo smiled, nuzzling her face in Apple Bloom's shoulder. "Me too. I had no idea you felt this way, Apple Bloom. I never would've suggested we all go out to pursue our own interests if I'd known you'd take it this hard."

Apple Bloom sniffled, but said nothing. Her friends continued to hug her, her cries being the only sounds heard in the clubhouse. She felt her fur begin to get wet and heard sniffles and sobs added to her own, telling her that her friends had joined in her crying. Rubbing her nose on a forehoof, she finally spoke up. "Ah learned something about mahself today."

Without breaking up the group hug, Sweetie asked, "What'd you learn?" Her voice was muffled, probably as a result of her face being covered in Apple Bloom's fur.

"Ah _hate_ being alone," Apple Bloom replied with a snarl.

"Oh," Scootaloo said. "I guess that makes sense when you think about it. I mean, unlike me and Sweetie Belle, you have such a large family who are always around and you're always hanging out with me and Sweetie Belle. I guess it would be hard for you to adjust to hanging out by yourself for a change. Honestly, Apple Bloom, I didn't meant to make you feel bad. I'd never dream of hurting you, or you, Sweetie Belle."

"Ah think Ah took it so hard 'cause you girls are like sisters to me."

Sweetie smiled at that, and her eyes lit up. "Sisters. I like the sound of that. I mean, spending time with Rarity is fun and all, but I've always really liked the idea of having a sister my own age who I could spend time with."

"Ditto," Scootaloo agreed, nodding her head. "Hanging out with Rainbow Dash is a blast, but hanging out with you guys is way more fun!"

For the longest time, the three friends continued to hug one another. Apple Bloom's crying died down a little until the only sounds that could be heard were her steady breathing. Pulling away, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle stared at her, realizing that she'd fallen asleep.

"We should get her to bed," Scootaloo whispered to Sweetie Belle.

Together, they managed to get Apple Bloom onto Sweetie Belle's back, somehow without waking her up. The two of them trudged through Sweet Apple Acres until they reached the house, silently slipping through the front door and heading towards the living room. Once they had her settled on the couch, the both of them jumped as they heard Applejack walk in the room.

"Hey, girls! Who wants to try––"

"Shh!" both Sweetie and Scootaloo hissed. They gestured to Apple Bloom.

"Oh," Applejack replied. "You girls feel like having some pie? Fresh from the oven."

"Mm, that sounds delightful," Sweetie spoke up, licking her lips and rubbing her belly.

"Count me in," Scootaloo agreed. "Both of us were busy, so I guess neither one of us had time to eat lunch."

"Well, actually," Sweetie said, "Rarity made us some salad for lunch, but it didn't exactly fill me up."

"Well, come on in the kitchen and pull ya up a chair, then," Applejack said, leading them to said room. As she fixed them their plates, she asked, "So what's wrong with Apple Bloom?"

"I feel so lousy," Sweetie said.

Applejack gave her a confused stare. "Why, what'd you do?"

"Me and Sweetie Belle decided that we wanted to go out and puruse our own interests," Scootaloo elaborated. "Apple Bloom . . . didn't take it well."

"She thought that us going out and doing our own things meant that we didn't want to be friends anymore," Sweetie Belle added.

"Oh." Applejack's ears fell flat. "So that's what's been bothering her all day. Poor thing." She walked over and set three plates of apple pie in front of their respective owners and sat down herself. "With her mama and daddy gone, I guess that would be hard for her to take."

"I'd like to make it up to her," Sweetie Belle said, taking a bite of her pie. She winced.

"Careful there," Applejack warned. "It just came out of the oven, so it's kinda hot."

Sweetie Belle tapped her tongue. "I can't feel my tongue."

"What did you have in mind, Sweetie Belle?" Scootaloo asked.

"I was thinking tomorrow we could just spend the day with her," Sweetie said. "We could hang out, do whatever she wants, let her know that we're still friends and we care about her."

Applejack smiled. "Ah'm sure she'd absolutely love that, sugarcube."

"Hey, Applejack," Scootaloo said, "since you're her sister, maybe you could help us. What kind of things does she like?"

Applejack chuckled. "Yer her best friends. Ya must know."

"Well, we know a little bit," Sweetie said, "but not enough to where we could make a whole day of it."

Applejack nodded in understanding. "Alright, sugarcubes, Ah'll help ya." She looked down at her slice of pie. "Just as soon as we're done with this here pie."

Beaming, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo dug in along with Applejack.


	2. Apple Bloom's Special Day

Apple Bloom woke up with a start the next morning. She bolt upright in bed as her blankets were wrenched off her. She turned to find Applejack staring back at her.

"Rise and shine, sugarcube," Applejack cried, beaming. "Breakfast's is a-waitin'!" She practically ran out of the room in excitement.

Apple Bloom rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She went to the bathroom and wiped her face with a warm washcloth. She yawned and once again rubbed her eyes. She trotted downstairs to the kitchen and what she saw made her wake up completely. Not only were Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo seated at the kitchen table along with her family, but the kitchen table was covered in all of her favorite breakfast foods: hash browns, fresh eggs cooked just how she liked them, toast, cereal, hay bacon strips, hay sausage, and an assortment of her favorite jellies. She was so overwhelmed by the display that it took her a moment to find her voice. "W-what's all this?"

"We felt bad for making you feel unwanted yesterday," Scootaloo said, stepping forward with Sweetie Belle.

"So, we decided to make it up to you," Sweetie said. "We can hang out all day and do whatever you want."

"It was Sweetie Belle's idea," Scootaloo added with a grin.

"Aw, shucks, girls," Apple Bloom said, blushing. "Y'all didn't have to do that."

"We know," Sweetie said. "We _wanted_ to."

"So, come on!" Scootaloo grabbed Apple Bloom by the hoof and began leading her towards the kitchen table. "We better eat before breakfast gets cold."

"Yeah, I'm starving," Sweetie Belle said, taking a seat.

Apple Bloom in between her two best friends and the three of them began loading their plates with whatever looked appetizing.

"So," Applejack said, taking a sip of her coffee, "what've you girls got planned for today?"

Sweetie Belle shrugged. "I don't know. Apple Bloom?"

"Hmm?" Apple Bloom turned to the unicorn, her mouth full.

"What do you want to do today?" Sweetie asked. "We can do anything you want to. Go to the park. Talk. Or just do nothing."

"That sounds boring, though," Scootaloo piped up. "Ow!" She winced as Sweetie Belle reached over and bonked her in the back of the head with her hoof.

"You girls just feel like walking around town and talking?" Apple Bloom asked.

Sweetie shrugged. "Sure. That sounds okay with me. But let's wait until after we eat." She bit into a piece of toast coated with zap apple jam and her face lit up. "Wow! This stuff is amazing!" She didn't wait to swallow before she took another bite.

Scootaloo nodded in agreement. "Tell me about it." She bit into her own piece of toast, also coated with the same jam.

Breakfast went by in a pleasant manner. The girls talked about whatever topics came to mind. Meanwhile, Applejack and Big Mac had their own discussion about who would be doing the chores that day, whereas Granny Smith merely sat back and sipped at her orange juice as she enjoyed the festive conversations taking place around the table. As soon as all three fillies had had their fill, they started to race towards the front door, only for Sweetie Belle to stop them.

"Shouldn't we clean up first?" she asked, gesturing towards the dirty table.

"Ah'll get 'em, sugarcube," Applejack reassured her. "Y'all go have a good time. Oh, and here." She walked over to them and deposited a pouch thick with bits into Apple Bloom's hoof. "Y'all be sure to get yerselves somethin' to eat for lunch while you're out."

"Uh, Applejack, this is more than enough," Apple Bloom said. "Ah don't think we need this much."

Applejack sputtered her lips. "Shoot, girl, today's all about you. Live a little. Y'all feel free to stop by Sugarcube Corner and get yerselves a treat."

Sweetie and Scootaloo beamed. "Yes, ma'am!" they cried in unison.

"Come on, Apple Bloom," Scootaloo cried, grabbing her friend by the hoof and dragging her outside.

Applejack chuckled to herself before returning to the table to tend to the mess.

For the next few hours, the Cutie Mark Crusaders merely walked about town, talking about this and that and whatever other topics that piqued their interests. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo shared with Apple Bloom what they'd done the previous and Apple Bloom, in turn, shared with them all of the activities that she'd taken part in. When she brought up the fact that she'd bumped into Diamond Tiara and how the former bully had tried to comfort her, this took both Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle by surprise, though Apple Bloom was careful not to mention any of the personal things she and Diamond Tiara had talked about.

"That filly really has changed for the better," Scootaloo said, smiling.

"We should hang out with her and Silver Spoon more often," Sweetie Belle suggested. "Now that they're no longer a bully, maybe the five of us could turn out to be really great friends."

"Maybe," Apple Bloom agreed, "but Ah just wanna spend time with you gals, if that's okay."

"Of course it's okay," Scootaloo reassured her. "What do you want to do now, Apple Bloom?"

"Ah'm feeling kinda hungry," Apple Bloom said. "How 'bout you girls?"

"I'm still kind of full from breakfast," Sweetie said.

"Scootaloo?" Apple Bloom turned to said filly.

"I could go for a snack," Scootaloo replied, her wings buzzing.

Sweetie nodded. "I'm sure I could fit in a snack, at least something to tide me over until lunch."

"Then it's off to Sugarcube Corner," Apple Bloom cried, racing forward, her friends hot on her heels.

The aforementioned sweet parlor wasn't far away, but even before the three friends approached, they could smell the scent of the confectioneries simmering inside. This only made them run even faster, being met with angry stares as they almost ran over several ponies in the process. They stopped just outside the establishment to catch their breath. In doing so, they looked up and noticed Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon sitting outside at one of the tables the shop had set up. Silver Spoon had a massive chocolate shake while Diamond Tiara had a very small cup of ice cream. Ordinarily, Diamond Tiara would have discarded her ice cream in favor of Spoon's chocolate shake, but she seemed content with just her small amount of ice cream for today. As the two pairs of friends made eye contact, Diamond Tiara gave a friendly wave in Apple Bloom's direction, and it was returned in kind by all three of them, most enthusiastically by Apple Bloom. Even Silver Spoon gave the three of them a friendly smile as they made their way into the shop.

Pinkie Pie was just filling an order when they walked in. With a grin that seemed to be too big for her face, she waved at them. "Hey, girls! What can I get you?"

"What do you girls want?" Apple Bloom asked, looking between them.

"Shouldn't you go first?" Scootaloo asked.

Apple Bloom shook her head. "Nah. You girls get whatever you want."

"Are you sure?" Sweetie asked.

"Uh-huh," Apple Bloom replied, nodding her head. "Y'all are so nice to me. The least Ah can do is return the favor."

"Okay." Scootaloo didn't need to think very hard about her decision. "Ooh, ooh, ooh! I want a rainbow-colored snow cone!"

Pinkie Pie nodded as she jotted it down. "Coming right up." She turned to Sweetie Belle. "Sweetie Belle?"

"Oh! Uh, I guess I'll have a vanilla milkshake."

"And I'll take a strawberry," Apple Bloom added.

"Great! Seven bits!" Pinkie stretched out a hoof and Apple Bloom dumped the appropriate amount of bits into it. "Now you three adorable little fillies just go have a seat and I'll be out shortly with your delicious treats!"

Apple Bloom nodded and led her friends over to an empty table. Neither of them could think of anything to talk about, leaving Apple Bloom to look around the room. She noticed several of her classmates were hanging out at the shop, though that wasn't much of a surprise, seeing as how Sugarcube Corner was a regular hangout for them once school let out. She spotted Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Twilight all crowded at one table, laughing at something Rainbow Dash had said. Something pink suddenly blocked her view of them, and she looked up to see Pinkie Pie beaming.

"Here you go, girls," Pinkie said, depositing their treats to each of them. "Enjoy!" She trotted back to the counter, the tray that had once held their drinks balanced on her back, as she sang a happy tune to herself.

Apple Bloom popped the cherry off her milkshake, the bottom of it coated in whipped cream. She eyed Sweetie Belle and grinned. "Hey, Sweetie Belle, wanna see who can tie their stem into a knot the fastest?"

Sweetie shrugged and plucked the cherry off her own milkshake. "Sure."

"One, two, three, go!"

At once, they both popped their cherries in their mouths, ripping out the stems upon doing so, and swiftly chewed and swallowed their cherries before popping the stems in their mouths, using their tongues to twist and bend the stem until it was in a perfect knot. After only a few seconds, Apple Bloom popped hers out of her mouth and held it up. "I win!" Sweetie Belle did the same and gave a dejected look upon seeing that her stem was perfectly straight. She threw it down on the table.

"How's that snow cone?" Apple Bloom asked Scootaloo. She took a drink of her milkshake.

Scootaloo smiled at her. "Pretty good, but not as awesome as Rainbow Dash."

Apple Bloom chuckled. "Ah swear, ya have a very unhealthy obsession with that pony."

"Do not," Scootaloo replied.

"You do tend to talk about her a lot," Sweetie piped up, "and you did say you'd do anything for her at that meteor shower we went to."

At this, Scootaloo blushed. "I did say that, didn't I? But it's not you two are completely innocent." She eyed Sweetie Belle. "You talk about Rarity as if you're in love with her." She eyed Apple Bloom next. "And you talk about Applejack as if she's the greatest sister ever." She turned back to Sweetie Belle. "You and Rarity haven't actually . . . you know, done anything physical, have you?"

"Ugh! No way! What's wrong with you?! She's my sister! That's sick!"

"It actually sounds like it'd be kinda hot, especially if I could watch," Scootaloo joked, only to wince in pain as Sweetie Belle kicked her. "Ow! Relax, Sweetie Belle, it was a joke!"

"Not funny," Sweetie replied, sneering.

Apple Bloom, meanwhile, couldn't help but laugh at the display going on in front of her. Despite their argument, both Sweetie and Scootaloo couldn't help but smile at their friend. It felt good hearing her laugh, even if it was at their expense.

"For the record," Apple Bloom said, "my sister Applejack is the greatest sister ever."

"Yours at least likes to spend time with you," Sweetie Belle spoke up dejectedly. She rested her head on her forehooves, which folded across each other on the table.

Apple Bloom frowned. "Y'all still having problems?"

"I thought that after the Sisterhooves Social, we'd really reached a turning point in our relationship" – this comment provoked a snicker from Scootaloo – "but Rarity's been so busy lately that she doesn't exactly have time for me."

"Getting intimate with her is starting to sound pretty good right about now, huh?" Scootaloo said, smirking. She let out a strangled gasp of pain when she felt Sweetie kick her again, harder this time.

"Not funny," Sweetie growled. She took another sip of her drink. She looked over at Apple Bloom and frowned. "I'm sorry. This day is supposed to be all about you and I here I am making you feel all depressed talking about my own problems."

Apple Bloom shook her head. "No, no, it's okay. Ah don't mind, really. Have ya tried talking to 'er?"

"More times than I can count," Sweetie said, "but every time I try to, she just tells me to go away and not to bother her while she's working."

"Maybe you should talk to her when she's not workin'," Apple Bloom suggested. "Get alone with 'er and––"

"Ride her till she cums," Scootaloo interrupted, pumping her hoof.

"Shut up, Scootaloo," Sweetie and Apple Bloom barked heatedly.

"Anyway," Apple Bloom said, glaring daggers at Scootaloo, "just sit 'er down and tell 'er how ya feel. Maybe it's just a communication problem and she'll start spending more time with ya when she knows how ya feel."

"I still say you'd have a better shot of spending some alone time with her by getting in bed with her," Scootaloo said, taking a bite of her snow cone.

Sweetie Belle, having heard enough incest jokes for one day, grabbed Scootaloo's head with her magic and stuffed her face in her snow cone.

"Ow," Scootaloo cried, wrenching her head away from her snow cone. She gave Sweetie Belle a confused look. "What was that for?"

After their little snack at Sugarcube Corner, Apple Bloom decided she wanted to go to the park, so that's where the girls went. For the longest time, they merely walked around talking. Approaching a grassy knoll, they lied down on their backs and observed the clouds drifting by and pointing out which clouds look like different things.

"Hey, look at that one," Scootaloo said, pointing up. "That one looks like Rarity and Sweetie Belle eating out, if you know what I mean." She winked.

Sweetie growled in frustration. "I swear, if you make one more joke about my relationship with my sister, I'm going to pop you one!"

Apple Bloom agreed, nodding her head. "Come on, Scoots, the incest jokes are gettin' old."

"Okay, okay," Scootaloo reluctantly agreed. "Still, come on, Sweetie Belle, you can't tell me you've never thought about it, or at least had some kind of fantasy. Maybe I should ask Luna sometime."

"That's it!" Sweetie got up and started walking away.

Scootaloo sat up. "Hey, where you going? Come on, Sweetie Belle, can't you take a joke?" She looked down at Apple Bloom, only to see the apple filly glaring at her. "What?"

Apple Bloom sighed and got up in Scootaloo's face. "Ya don't know when to quit, do ya?" She stomped off in the direction that Sweetie Belle had stomped off in.

Against her better judgment, Scootaloo followed them. She found them both at a vendor selling ice-cold drinks. She walked over. "I'm sorry, Sweetie Belle," she said, putting a comforting hoof on her friend. "It's just that you're sister's really hot and––ow!" She reeled back as Sweetie's hoof connected with her nose. She covered her nose with her hooves and, shakily, drew them back to discover them coated in blood. "What'd you do that for?!"

"Because you deserved it," Sweetie snapped, taking a swig of her soda.

"Ya kinda did," Apple Bloom agreed.

"Well, you didn't have to hit me," Scootaloo said.

"I warned you, didn't I?" Sweetie asked.

Scootaloo sighed. "Yeah, I guess you did. My bad, Sweetie Belle."

Turning to the vendor, Apple Bloom asked, "Do you have any napkins? Thanks." She gave Scootaloo the napkins. "Here, clean yourself up."

Scootaloo dabbed at her bleeding nose with the napkins. "Oh, gosh, Sweetie Belle, I think you broke my nose!"

"Oh, I didn't hit you that hard," Sweetie replied.

"Trust me, y'all would be in worse shape if Ah'd hit ya," Apple Bloom added, taking a drink of her soda. "Then yer nose really would be broken."

"Okay, I'm sorry," Scootaloo apologized. "Could I please get something to drink?"

Seeing as how it was all about Apple Bloom, she was the one who decided where they would eat lunch. She picked an attractive quaint little restaurant that neither Sweetie Belle or Scootaloo had been before. By this time, both of her friends had calmed down and had made amends, and thankfully Scootaloo had ceased with the incest jokes. It was with a warm, bubbly atmosphere between the three as they sat down at a table and were given their menus by their waiter.

"Just like before," Apple Bloom said, "y'all get whatever y'all want."

"Oh, I can't choose," Sweetie Belle grumbled as she looked over the menu. "Everything looks good!"

"True that," Scootaloo agreed, looking over her own menu.

"Hmm, Ah guess yer right."

"Apple Bloom, you've been here before," Scootaloo said. "What would you recommend?"

Before Apple Bloom could speak up, however, their waiter was back at their table, notepad and pen in his magic, ready to jot down their orders. "Can I get your drinks?"

"Uh, yeah, sure," Apple Bloom replied. Despite having already consumed a full bottle of soda, she was surprisingly thirsty, probably because of the walk over. "Um . . ." She scanned her menu. "Ah guess Ah'll have an orange cream soda."

"I'll have some hot chocolate," Sweetie said. This earned her odd looks from her friends. "What?"

"Seriously?" Scootaloo said. "It's hot outside and yer gonna order a hot chocolate?"

"Oh, bite me," Sweetie replied, sticking her tongue out.

"And for you, miss?" the waiter asked, turning to Scootaloo.

"I'll just have an ice-cold milk, thanks," Scootaloo replied.

"Very well, ladies. Do you need some time to decide on what you'd like to eat?"

Apple Bloom nodded. "Yes, thanks." She waited until their waiter was gone before addressing Scootaloo's question. "Well, to answer your question, Scootaloo, Ah'd recommend the broccoli fettuccini. Really good."

"What should I get?" Sweetie asked.

"Hmm, well, the carrot and broccoli and cheese dish is also really nice."

Sweetie looked down at her menu to see a picture of said dish. She licked her lips. "Mm, that does look good."

"What about you?" Scootaloo asked.

"Ah think Ah'll get the sweet 'n' sour cappelletti." She added, "Thanks," as their waiter set their drinks down on the table. She made the orders and then turned back to her friends.

"I can't believe I've never been here before," Sweetie said, looking around. "It's so . . . nice. Not like some of the fancy restaurants Rarity takes me out on." Noticing Scootaloo opening her mouth to say something, she added, "It's not a date, and if you say anything more, I swear to Celestia, I'll break your nose for real!"

Scootaloo nodded weakly and took a drink of her soda. She licked her lips and made eye contact with Apple Bloom. "So, about Diamond Tiara."

Apple Bloom cocked her head to the side. "What about her?"

"How's she doing?" Scootaloo asked. "More specifically, her mom."

Apple Bloom looked around, making sure they were out of earshot, before leaning forward and whispering, "Ah probably shouldn't say nothin', since it's between me an' 'er, but she says 'er mama's doing real well, gettin' better and such."

"That's great," Sweetie Belle said. "What about Diamond Tiara herself? Is she doing okay?" She took a sip of her hot chocolate, licking her lips afterwards.

"She's doing fine," Apple Bloom replied.

"Speaking of which, look over there," Scootaloo spoke up, nodding to something behind Apple Bloom.

Apple Bloom turned her head to see Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon sitting at a booth a few feet away, both extremely close to each other. Silver Spoon said something that made Diamond Tiara laugh. The apple filly turned back to her friends. "If Ah didn't know any better, Ah'd swear they were following us."

"Hey, when do you think they're gonna start making out?" Scootaloo asked with a big grin.

Sweetie Belle sighed exasperatedly as she put a hoof to her forehead and shook her head. "Scootaloo, I swear to Celestia . . ."

"What?" Scootaloo cried. "That would be so hot!"

Apple Bloom rolled her eyes. "There's something seriously wrong with you, Scootaloo. Next, Ah suppose y'all want me and Sweetie Belle to start makin' out."

Scootaloo's eyes lit up and her grin widened. "Would you?!"

"No!" Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom cried.

Scootaloo's ears fell flat and she looked down sadly, letting out a dejected, "Ahhh . . ."

"But," Sweetie spoke up, "it's . . .well, it's not like I haven't thought about it." She blushed.

"To be honest, Ah always thought ya had really pretty eyes, Sweetie Belle," Apple Bloom spoke up.

"Awww . . ." Scootaloo said, her heart melting.

"But we are _not_ makin' out," Apple Bloom added pointedly. "At least not here."

'So you'll give me a show later on?" Scootaloo asked excitedly.

Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle shared a look, and Sweetie Belle blushed.

"Maybe," Apple Bloom replied. "Until then, use your imagination."

"Ah, but I do that already," Scootaloo replied.

After a brief moment of silence, all three fillies burst into laughter despite the awkward situation. A good five minutes went by as their laughs filled the air around them. By the time it was over, all three were breathless and took a quick drink to get their breath back. Sweetie cringed when she realized that her hot chocolate had cooled down some.

Apple Bloom smirked and chuckled over the rim of her glass when she saw Sweetie's face. She set her glass down. "Um, Sweetie Belle, ya got a little . . ." With a forehoof, she motioned towards her own nose.

"What?" Sweetie asked, oblivious to the whipped cream on her nose.

"Here, let me help," Scootaloo said eagerly. She turned Sweetie so that they were both facing each other and, without hesitation, leaned forward and licked the whipped cream off Sweetie's nose, causing the latter to blush. She licked her lips. "Mm, you taste good."

Still blushing, Sweetie said, "That actually felt kind of nice. And tickly." She giggled.

Scootaloo arched an eyebrow. "Really, now? Well, care to go a bit further? I wonder what you taste like down below. Maybe it tastes just as sweet."

"Ugh!" With a look of disgust, Sweetie threw Scootaloo to the side and turned away. "You're impossible, you know that." Despite her best efforts, though, she couldn't keep the coy smile off her face.

"Don't act like you don't want it," Scootaloo said, smirking. "I know you do."

"You're disgusting," Sweetie snapped. She still had that same playful smile on her face, though, as she said this.

Apple Bloom chuckled to herself. "Ooh, heads up, girls. Our food's here."

"Yes," Scootaloo cheered, rubbing her hooves together.

Their meal was spent making small talk. Naturally, both Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo commented on how tasty the food was. With a smirk, Apple Bloom said, "Told you so," then took a sip of her drink. Thankfully, the topic of any of Scootaloo's sexual fantasies didn't come up, though it was still in the back of her mind.

Once lunch had ended, the three of them discussed maybe getting some dessert. They decided to go to Sugarcube Corner to satisfy their sweet tooth, and Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo went to go use the restroom while Apple Bloom paid for their meal.

Mrs. Cake was surprised when she saw the trio enter the shop for the second time that day. She gave them a warm smile after they'd reached the counter. "Two times in one day?" She chuckled. "What can I get you girls?"

"D'ya have any cheesecake?" Apple Bloom asked.

Mrs. Cake nodded. "Of course, dearie. So that's three orders of cheesecake, then?" She gave Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo a questioning glance.

"Actually, cheesecake sounds delightful," Sweetie Belle spoke up.

"Totally," Scootaloo agreed.

"Oakie-dokie, so that's three orders of cheesecake," Mrs. Cake said, writing it down. "Anything else?"

"Milk would be nice," Apple Bloom added.

"Mm-hmm," Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo said in unison, nodding their heads.

"Okay," Mrs. Cake said. "Three orders of cheesecake, along with three glasses of milk, comes to twelve bits." She was given the proper amount from Apple Bloom.

For the second time that day, the girls found an empty table and sat down. Soon thereafter, Mrs. Cake delivered their orders.

"That was fast," Scootaloo said, pulling her slice of cheesecake and glass of milk towards her.

"Pinkie just pulled them out of the oven not long after you three came in," Mrs. Cake said.

"Where is she, anyway?" Scootaloo asked, taking a drink of milk.

"She's in the kitchen helping Mr. Cake out with the dishes," Mrs. Cake replied, "and the twins are busy taking a nap. Anyway, enjoy your treat, girls." She walked back over to the counter to tend to some other customers.

"Some day, huh?" Apple Bloom said as she took a bite of cheesecake.

"It's been fun, though, right?" Scootaloo asked.

"Oh, definitely," Apple Bloom agreed. She gave Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle a smirk. "Some parts could've been better than others, but, other than that, today's been great so far."

"And the best part is," Sweetie said, "we still have a whole six or seven hours before it needs to end."

Apple Bloom nodded. "Yer right. What are we gonna do 'til then?"

"I could think up a couple of things," Scootaloo said with a smirk.

"Are ya still goin' on about that?" Apple Bloom asked.

"I've been thinking about it since it was brought up," Scootaloo said. Resting her chin on her hoof, she gave Sweetie Belle a smirk. "Still thinking about you and your sister too."

Sweetie Belle opened her mouth to say something, but then just closed it. "Forget it, it's not worth it." She quickly shoved a bite of cheesecake in her mouth, as if to prevent herself from saying anything further. Swallowing, she added, "You know, I'm starting to think you might have a thing for my sister."

Scootaloo chuckled, but otherwise said nothing more.

"Hey!"

All three fillies jumped as Pinkie Pie suddenly appeared beside them. She cackled at their reaction before saying, "How's everything over here? Is the cheesecake any good? The milk's not sour, is it?"

After calming down, Apple Bloom said, "Everything's fine, Pinkie, thanks for asking."

"How do you do that, by the way?" Scootaloo asked.

Pinkie gave the filly a confused look, cocking her head to the side. "Do what?"

"Uh, never mind," Scootaloo replied.

"So what brings you guys back here?" Pinkie asked. "Twice in one day? Wow! You guys must have a serious sweet tooth today!"

Scootaloo pointed at Apple Bloom. "Don't look at us, she's the one who wanted to come back for some dessert."

"Dessert?" Pinkie asked.

"We just got done having lunch," Apple Bloom explained.

Pinkie laughed. "Of course, what was I thinking? You can't have a meal without some dessert because then the meal wouldn't be complete. It's like eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich but not having any milk, or potato chips. And you can't ever have a sandwich without some potato chips."

"Uh, yeah . . ." Sweetie Belle said. "Pinkie, not to be rude or anything, but––"

"Oh, my gosh, what am I doing? I've gotta go check on the twins! Nice talking to you, see you later, bye!" And with that, she dashed off.

The three fillies were somewhat relieved to be free of the party mare, as it now gave them the opportunity to enjoy their dessert in peace. And that was the way it was spent. Neither filly talked much as they ate their meal. It was nice to just sit back and absorb the chatter that surrounded them. After over ten minutes of not speaking, Sweetie Belle finally said something: "Well, that was nice."

"Mm-hmm," Apple Bloom agreed, nodding her head. She downed the rest of her milk.

"Anything else you'd like to do, Apple Bloom?" Scootaloo asked.

Apple Bloom thought for a moment, but couldn't come up with anything. She shook her head at Scootaloo. "Y'all sure there's nothing that y'all want to do?"

"Today's all about you, remember," Scootaloo asked.

"Yeah, Ah know, but Ah can't think of anything Ah'd like to do right now. Maybe y'all could think of something."

"I'm sure I could," Scootaloo said, grinning.

"If it has anything to do with kissing or my sister, you can just forget about it," Sweetie snapped.

Scootaloo sighed. "Guess I'm reduced to my imagination, then."

"Too right," Sweetie agreed, taking a swig of her milk.

So, with nothing else to do, the three fillies simply sat there and allowed their meal to digest itself. With nothing on their minds that they wanted to talk about, they looked around the room, but there wasn't really anything of interest to see, besides maybe the odd way that Pinkie cleaned the floors. The mare had a big sponge attached to her belly, and was scooting around on the floor, thanks to some sponges attached to her hooves, on her belly, cleaning the floor in the process. The sight alone was at least worth a chuckle or two.

"Did Diamond Tiara say anything about Silver Spoon?" Sweetie suddenly asked.

"Huh?" Scootaloo looked over at the unicorn. "What brought that up?"

"Nothing," Sweetie replied, shaking her head. "I'm just curious, is all." She looked over at Apple Bloom. "So, did she?"

"No, she didn't," Apple Bloom replied. "Y'all wanna get out of here and just go back to the clubhouse? We could maybe play some games or something?"

Sweetie and Scootaloo looked over at each other and grinned.

"Sure," Scootaloo agreed. "That sounds like fun. Come on, let's go."

And so the three fillies trotted back to the Cutie Mark Crusaders clubhouse, where they spent a good three hours playing board games. Most of them Sweetie was unfamiliar with, as she wasn't familiar with board games in general thanks to Rarity and her parents having never been interested in them much. She lost more games than she won, but she seemed to have had fun nonetheless. Not surprisingly, Scootaloo won a majority of them, but didn't pout if the winner turned out to be Apple Bloom.

The little ones slept for an hour or two, all three feeling quite bushed after their long day of playing and full bellies. It was around six o' clock that they awoke, and Apple Bloom led them to the tallest hill overlooking Sweet Apple Acres, and they were just in time to see the sun beginning its descent over the horizon. The view seemed to stretch on for miles, giving them a spectacular view of Ponyville as it was cast in a fiery red and orange as the sun set. All Sweetie and Scootaloo could do was mumble, "Wow," in awe.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" Apple Bloom said, taking in the view that never ceased to amaze it.

"It's magnificent," Sweetie said, her eyes wide. "Oh, I could stay up here forever."

"Too bad it has to end, huh?" Apple Bloom said, looking dejectedly at the ground as her tail curled around her hooves.

Scootaloo sighed, sitting back on her haunches and looking down. "Yeah, it's a real shame, isn't it, Sweetie Belle?" When she heard no response, she looked up to see that Sweetie's eyes hadn't left the sunset. "Sweetie Belle!"

"Huh?" Sweetie's head whipped around to look over at Scootaloo. "Oh, yeah." She looked over at Apple Bloom, nodding her head. "Real shame."

"Maybe we could make this a regular thing," Scootaloo suggested, her face brightening.

"What do ya mean?" Apple Bloom asked.

"You know, get together on the weekends and hang out," Scootaloo said. "That way, we can pursue our own interests in our spare time since school eats up at least seven hours of our day, which only leaves us with five or six hours to ourselves."

"Ah'm all for that," Apple Bloom agreed, smiling. "What about you, Sweetie Belle?" She looked over at her friend, only to discover that the unicorn's gaze had once again returned to the sunset.

"Sweetie Belle!" both Apple Bloom and Scootaloo yelled.

"Oh, yeah," Sweetie agreed quickly. "That sounds great."

Scootaloo groaned and facehoofed. "You haven't heard a word we've said, have you?"

"That's not true, Scootaloo," Sweetie replied. "I've been multitasking. Yes, I've been watching the sunset, but I was also listening to what you guys were saying."

"If that's true, then repeat back to me what we just talked about," Scootaloo said.

Sweetie clapped her hooves together nervously, looking away. "Uh . . . well . . ."

"See, I knew you weren't listening," Scootaloo said.

"Okay, I wasn't listening," Sweetie admitted. "So sue me."

"Now that we're alone," Scootaloo added, "maybe now we could do that thing we talked about."

Apple Bloom looked over at her confusedly. "What thing?"

"You know . . ." Scootaloo's eyes darted from Apple Bloom to Sweetie Belle.

After a couple of seconds, realization suddenly struck Apple Bloom. "Oh, right, the kiss."

Instantly, Sweetie blushed. "I forgot all about that."

"You did say we could do it later," Scootaloo said.

"I said _maybe_ ," Apple Bloom corrected heatedly.

"Come on, please," Scootaloo went on.

Apple Bloom sighed and closed her eyes. "If we do this, will it get you to finally shut up?"

"Yes." Scootaloo nodded her head.

Apple Bloom turned to Sweetie Belle. "I'm all for this if you are."

Her blush deepening, Sweetie said, "I don't mind."

"Okay, then, come here." Apple Bloom pulled Sweetie Belle closer to her until their noses were touching.

"Wait, wait, wait," Scootaloo cried.

Looking over at the pegasus, Apple Bloom asked, "What?"

"I have a small request," Scootaloo said.

"What?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Sweetie, when you're kissing Apple Bloom . . ."

"Yeah?" Sweetie raised an eyebrow.

"Could you pretend you're kissing Rarity for me?"

Sweetie glared at Scootaloo and shouted, "No!"

"Fine . . ." Scootaloo replied. She sat down on her haunches, an excited smile on her face, eager to watch her friends actually kissing each other for the first time.

Taking in a shaky breath, Apple Bloom turned back to Sweetie Belle and said, "Well, here goes nothing."

Their lips met in a sloppy, inexperienced manner, both fillies tightly gripping each other for support. For the longest time, nopony moved, then the two of them began to fondle each other. Sweetie caressed Apple Bloom's head, while Apple Bloom gently rubbed Sweetie Belle's back. Suddenly, a dart of pink shot out of Sweetie's mouth, bumping against Apple Bloom's lips. The yellow filly parted her lips, giving Sweetie access to inside her mouth and, after a moment's hesitation, returned the favor in kind, while the two of them continued to rub each other. A moan was heard, but neither one of them could have been sure if it'd come from either one of them or from Scootaloo herself.

After a good two minutes of tongue wrestling and swapping saliva, the two finally parted lips and backed away from each other, panting.

"There," Apple Bloom said to Scootaloo, wiping her mouth on a forehoof, "was that good enough? You happy now?"

"Mm-hmm," Scootaloo said, nodding her head.

Still trying to catch her breath, Apple Bloom said, "Good." She eyed the horizon, noticing that the sky was beginning to darken. "Y'all should be gettin' home. Thanks again for today. It was great!"

Scootaloo smiled. "No problem, Apple Bloom. See you around."

"Mind . . . walking . . . me . . . home?" Sweetie asked Scootaloo, breathing heavily.

Scootaloo nodded. "Sure thing." With that, she and Sweetie began trotting alongside one another as they headed towards Carousel Boutique. "So, um, I'm curious."

"About what?" Sweetie asked.

"How was it?" Scootaloo flashed her friend a seductive look.

Sweetie felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment as she said, "It was . . . pretty good, not as bad as I thought it was going to be."

"Would you like to do it again?"

Sweetie shrugged. "Sure, why not? Wait, you mean with Apple Bloom, or––"

"I probably wouldn't mind," Scootaloo said, winking. Suddenly noticing that Sweetie was looking downcast, she said, "Hey, you know I was only fooling around with all of those jokes about Rarity, right? I didn't mean anything by it. I was just having a little fun."

Sweetie nodded. "Y-yeah, I know. But, to be honest, I have thought about, fantasized about it, had dreams about it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I'd never act on it."

"You wouldn't?"

"Absolutely not! It's" – she cringed – "disgusting!"

"But isn't that the way two ponies show they love each other?"

Sweetie suddenly stopped and sat on her haunches as she thought it over. "Huh, I guess I never thought of it like that." She kept walking. "But, the way Rarity acts, you'd swear we're two totally different ponies living in the same house."

"Like Apple Bloom said, just talk to her about how you feel, and if that doesn't work, show her how much you love her."

"Yeah, I suppose so," Sweetie said. She stopped at the front door to Carousle Boutique. "Well, I guess I'll see you around, Scootaloo. Thanks for walking me home."

Scootaloo smiled. "Anything for a friend?" Her eyes suddenly widened as she felt Sweetie's lips against hers. Her eyes fluttered shut and she leaned into the kiss, letting out a soft moan in the process. Unfortunately for her, the kiss was over almost as soon as it'd begun, and she found herself lingering forward, her lips puckered, eyes shut, long after Sweetie drew away from her. She opened her eyes to find Sweetie smiling at her.

"I figured you'd want to try kissing me," Sweetie said. "Hope you enjoyed it. Anyway, I'll see you later."

All Scootaloo could do was weakly nod as she watched Sweetie enter Carousel Boutique.

Sweetie found Rarity lounging on her fainting couch reading a book when she entered. She cleared her throat and said, "Hey, Rarity."

Rarity looked up and smiled. "Oh, there you are, Sweetie Belle. Did you have fun today?"

Sweetie nodded. "Do you have a minute?"

"Of course, Sweetie Belle." She closed the book and set it aside. "I always have a minute for you, darling." She patted the seat beside her. "Come sit with me."

"Actually, I was hoping we could talk upstairs in your bedroom, preferably on the bed."

Rarity raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I just . . . think it'd be more comfortable."

"Um . . . okay. Come along, Sweetie Belle." She led her little sister up the stairs and to her bedroom. She laid down on her side and patted the spot beside her. She giggled to herself seeing Sweetie practically run across the room and leap onto her bed. "Now, then" – she started running her hooves through Sweetie's mane – "what is that you want to talk about?"

Outside the bedroom window, Scootaloo silently watched the scene between the two sisters unfold with anticipation. _Aw, yeah,_ she thought to herself as she pumped a hoof. _This is gonna so sweet, not to mention hot. Doesn't look like I'll be humping my pillow tonight._


End file.
